A l'hôpital
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Izuku est depuis longtemps amoureux de Todoroki, le problème c'est qui ne lui à jamais dit, aujourd'hui, en temps que pro héros il prend son courage à deux mains! Pas de quoi être effrayé par un simple mot! Event Saint Valentin, thème "A l'hôpital"


**Bonjour mes petits cookie!**

**Voici un nouvelle os tout Fluffy et plein d'amour! Ce n'est pas un Katsukami pour une fois mais un Tododeku! C'est pour l'évent de la saint valentin, oui encore un Os pour la saint valentin presque 15 jours plus tard... on doit fêter l'amour tout les jours! Donc le thème était "à l'hôpital" avec Izuku qui fait une déclaration!**

**Disclaimer: Le personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

**L'hôpital**

Izuku était stressé, non en fait il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse la plus énorme de sa vie. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, le rapprochant un peu plus vers son destin. Qu'est-ce-qu'Ochaco lui avait conseiller? Ah oui, de ne pas paniquer, de prendre son temps et surtout de rester lui-même. Pourtant il n'avait déjà pas suivit le premier conseil... Ça allait être un fiasco totale! Peut-être pouvait-il appeler Todoroki et lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il devait repousser leurs sortit... D'un autre côté, avec les vies trépidantes de héros qu'ils menaient, réussir à faire concorder leurs emplois du temps pour une soirée pourrait s'avérer très compliquer, voir impossible.

De tout manière il devait le faire! Trois ans depuis ça dernier occasion raté, à la remise des diplômes, et surtout quatre qu'Izuku se languissait pour son ami au double alter. Il devait lui dire! Même si ce n'était pas réciproque il fallait qui lui dise, pour qu'il puisse lui-même passer à autre chose ou comme dirait Uravity: il pouvait y avoir une chance que ce soit réciproque.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, sous toutes les coutures. Il bloqua ses yeux dans leurs reflets et prit de grandes inspirations. Son cœur battait toujours autant la chamade mais au moins il n'était plus au bord de l'évanouissement. Il ouvrit sa porte d'une main tremblante et s'engouffra dans le froid de la nuit. Il referma immédiatement les pans de sa veste contre lui, puis se dirigea vers la première bouche de métro. Il remonta l'écharpe sur son nez et son bonnet sur ses mèches. Il lui était très difficile de passer inaperçus sans tout ça maintenant.

Izuku rentra dans le wagon qui le conduirait à son lieu de rendez-vous. Il tentait de faire abstraction de cette boule au ventre qui le torturait. Il se demandait à quel moment de la soirée il devait lui dire. A la fin du repas serait la meilleure idée, comme ça, en cas de rejet Todoroki ne le verrait pas pleurer. Oui, c'était une bonne idée, de plus il serait plus détendu après un bon repas, non? Enfin il doutait qu'il puisse avaler quoi que ce soit du coup.

Devant l'enseigne, où beaucoup de héros de leur génération venaient prendre leurs repas, le stresse remonta en flèche. Affronter des vilains il pouvait le faire les yeux fermés, mais dire trois petits mots le terrifiait. Tout le monde passait par là... Même Denki, qui lui s'était déclarer à Bakugou, avait réussit cet exploit, donc tout le monde pouvait y arriver? Bon Midoriya n'était pas très objectif pour le coup au vue de son passé avec l'explosif mais tout de même... À ses yeux Kaminari était un exemple de courage !

Il rentra et se glissa vers les petites pièces souvent réservé pour lui et ses acolytes. Une serveuse, habitué à chacun des déguisements, lui sourit et l'accompagnant vers le bon endroit. Elle fit coulisser la porte et l'invita à entrer. Shoto était déjà là, assit en Seiza, regardant le menu. Il leva ses yeux vairons vers Izuku et laissa ses lèvres se courber vers le haut.

"Bonsoir Midoriya."

Izuku sentit ses jambes devenir complètement molle. Son ami était toujours aussi beau et ce sourire...À damner les saints! Il toussota et entra en saluant Todoroki. Il trébucha presque pour arrivé à sa place, sous les yeux inquiet de son ami.

"Tout vas bien Midoriya?

-Ah, oui... bien sûr, j'ai juste eut une très longue journée. Tenta t-il.

-Nous aurions put reporter tu sais je...

-Non, le coupa Izuku. Ça nous aurait pris des jours et faut que ce soit ce soir sinon j'aurais plus la force."

Mon dieu il avait tellement envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur... Il paraissait si gauche devant l'homme qu'il aimait, pourrait-il vraiment être assez présomptueux pour être au côté de Todoroki ? Leurs assiettes arrivèrent, le coupant dans sa réflexion. Il regarda ce qu'il avait à manger, mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Il était si stressé. Le repas se passa sans vraiment de conversation, ce qui du côté de Shoto n'était pas étrange, mais de celui de Midoriya oui... Pourtant son ami ne sembla pas vouloir débloquer ce silence.

Todoroki lança de temps en temps de petit coup d'œil au plus petit accompagné d'un léger sourire. Izuku n'était pas certain de savoir comment interpréter ça et de toute manière il était trop préoccupé par sa déclaration. Il devait le faire ce soir! La fin du repas arriva bien plus vite que prévue. Chacun paya sa part et ils sortirent dans le froid.

Aucun d'eux ne fit mine de partir. Midoirya regardait ses pieds et répétait ce qu'il allait dire, malheureusement aucune option ne lui semblait bonne. L'une était trop courte, l'autre trop évasive... Il n'était satisfait avec aucune façon de le dire.

« Midoriya, tu devais me dire quelque chose ? »

Il sursauta à la voix de son ami. Il releva le visage vers Shoto et put constater que ce dernier semblait attendre patiemment. Il était presque minuit et lui retardait son ami. Les métros passaient toute la nuit mais ils étaient moins nombreux puis Todoroki avait bien plus de route à faire avant de rentrer chez lui. Izuku prit une grand inspiration, il fallait qu'il se lance, maintenant !

« Todoroki je... je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Son ami se tourna complètement vers lui. Il semblait être concentré sur ses paroles. Il semblait être heureux pour une raison que le vert ignorait complètement. Izuku bégaya encore quelques secondes. Les yeux hétéro-chrome de son ami lui faisaient perdre ses moyens. Il sentit ses joues chauffer alors que dehors il devait avoisiner les cinq degrés.

« Tu vois, ça fait longtemps que... je... enfin... »

Il se sentait ridicule... Son cœur battait la chamade. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, espérant trouver le courage qui lui fallait. Il voulait devenir le héros numéros un et flancher devant un si petit obstacle c'était pas brillant ! Un chat passa alors entre leurs jambes, réclamant des caresses. Il sursauta une fois de plus.

« Midoriya ?

-Je suis allergique aux chats ! Cria Izuku.

-Oh... c'est ça que tu voulais me dire ?

-Oui ! Voilà. Bonne soirée Todoroki ! »

Il le salua et fit demi-tour pour aller prendre son métro. Arrivé devant la rame il s'affala sur un des sièges et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie de hurler contre sa stupidité. Venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il était allergique aux chats alors que c'était totalement faux ? Mon dieu, il pensait pouvoir parler à quelqu'un normalement sans bafouiller maintenant qu'il avait grandi... Pas qu'en il s'agissait de la personne qu'il aimait apparemment.

Comment avait fait les autres ? Il devrait peut être demander de l'aide à ses amis en couple pour savoir... Il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le sortit pour voir un message d'Ochaco lui demandant les détails dès qu'il aurait fini, il y avait un smiley qui faisait un clin d'oeil avec. Il soupira, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il avait été trop lâche. Il regrettait déjà...

Le lendemain il se leva pour sa patrouille. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il savait qu'il ne croiserait pas Todoroki avant un moment mais son estomac se tordait à cette idée. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Son ami devait le prendre pour un idiot ou un fou...

Arrivé à l'agence il monta directement à son bureau tout en baillant. Il ne remarqua donc pas la demoiselle qui l'attendait avec des yeux qui brillaient d'intérêt.

"Mon dieu Deku ta nuit à du être torride pour que tu sois si fatigué!

-Uraraka? Dit-il surpris.

-Raconte moi tout! Je suppose qu'il a répondu à tes sentiments. En plus tu porte les même habits qu'hier! Tu as dormis chez lui?"

Elle demandait ça avec un sourire lui coupant le visage en deux. Elle sautillait d'un pied à l'autre, elle attendait de savoir tout dans les moindre détails. Izuku rougit quand il comprit le sous-entendu. Qu'est-ce-que son amie s'imaginait? Il allait sûrement pas faire ça le premier soir! Pour qui elle le prenait. Il bégayât une phrase et passa à côté de sa camarade pour arriver à son bureau et sortir son costume.

Ochacko se pencha sur le meuble, au point où son visage ne fut qu'à quelques millimètres de son interlocuteur. Cela fit encore plus rougir Midoriya. Il se recula et baissa les yeux honteux.

"Je ne lui ai pas dit. Murmura t-il.

-Pardon? Je n'ai rien entendu.

-Je ne lui ai pas avoué mes sentiment! Dit il plus fort."

La demoiselle rebascula sur ses pieds avec un air surpris. Elle regarda son ami, cherchant le mensonge mais rien. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il était totalement sérieux. Ses épaules se baissèrent et elle se pinça l'arrête du nez.

"Deku, on a mit un mois à pouvoir faire concorder vos emplois du temps à la perfection... Il va falloir que tu lui dise... si jamais tu ne le fait pas tu vas le regretter !"

Ochaco ne lui reprochait rien, elle comprenait qu'il puisse avoir du mal à avouer ses sentiements. Elle l'avait dit avec un ton maternel. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il allait ruminer ça pendant plusieurs jours. Elle devait appeler Momo pour la prévenir, quoi qu'elle devait sûrement déjà être au courant...

La journée passa dans une ambiance un peu morose. Uraraka espérait pourvoir organiser un nouveau rendez-vous assez rapidement mais s'il lui était facile de bidouiller l'emploie du temps de Midoriya celui de Todoroki était intouchable... c'était son père qui lui donnait ses horaires. Elle avait déjà le planning au cas où il y aurait eut un imprévu, elle avait bien fait. Mais plus elle regardait plus elle se disait que ça allait être compliqué.

Izuku rentra chez lui au milieu de la nuit. Il était fatigué. Un enfant avait perdu le contrôle de son alter au milieu d'une place publique et il y avait eut un mouvement de panique. Plus que de peur que de mal mais certains vilains en avaient profité. Au final tous c'était bien terminé. Midoriya enleva ses affaires et s'allongea sur son lit, espérant dormir au moins jusqu'à midi le lendemain.

Son portable s'illumina dans le noir, preuve qu'il recevait un nouveau message. Il ronchonna et s'empressa tout de même pour regarder. Ochaco avait apparemment réussit à prévoir un nouveau rendez-vous pour lui et Todoroki d'ici la fin du mois. Il allait donc devoir envoyer un message au sus-nommé pour lui faire savoir. Il gémit de désespoir... Il n'arriverait pas à avouer ses sentiments, il était trop maladroit. Il repensa à sa tentative rater et voulut se mettre une claque. Le moment avait été parfait et Shoto si beau... Il laissa un long râle s'échapper, il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir sans ruminer sa bêtise. S'il continuait ainsi son ami allait finir par le trouver étrange, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Il finit par s'endormir vers six heures du matin. Quand il se réveilla se fut en sursaut. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormit qu'une petite heure. Il regarda de manière hagard dans sa chambre ne sachant pas trop ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il se rallongea sur son lit et pris son téléphone pour regarder l'heure, celui-ci indiquait une heure trente de l'après midi. Il avait donc finalement dormit un moment. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait convenu avec Ochaco la veille qu'il prendrait le reste de sa journée et reviendrait pour la patrouille du soir. Il se prépara son petit déjeuner et le mangea dans un silence totale. D'habitude il aurait allumé la télé mais depuis une semaine elle était en panne et il n'avait pas eut le temps de la changer.

Il partit prendre une douche pour tenter de se réveiller un peu plus. Une fois cela fait il entreprit un ménage de son appartement. Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude d'avoir du temps de repos pour se le permettre, ou alors les moments où il l'était était dédier à rendre visite à sa mère et All Might qui vivaient le parfait amour. Il était content pour eux, s'en souvenir lui rappela Shoto... Peut-être que eux aussi vivrons ensemble, si le garçon acceptait ses sentiments bien entendu! C'était sûr cette note un peu plus joyeuse qu'il fit son rangement. En fin d'après midi tout était propre! il en avait même profité pour faire un tris dans ses affaires. Il était près à manger avant d'aller travailler mais la lumière de son téléphone qui clignotait le détourna de son principale objectif. Il fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir entendu une sonnerie...

Il regarda alors le fond d'écran pour voir quatre appelles en absence de son acolyte et trois messages laissé sur sa boite vocal. C'est un avec stress évident qu'il déverrouilla son téléphone pour écouter ce que sa meilleure amie avait à lui dire! Le premier le surpris. Ochaco lui demandait comment il allait après la secousse qui avait ébranlé toute la ville. Il comprit alors que c'était le tremblement de terre qui l'avait réveillé un peu plus tôt. Le deuxième lui glaça le sang.

"Shoto est à l'hôpital de St Luke! Disait-elle paniqué. Un plafond c'est effondré sur lui pendant qu'il tentait..."

Il n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Il raccrocha rapidement et prit sa veste et ses clés. Une fois dehors il n'hésita pas à utiliser son Alter pour arriver plus rapidement. Izuku voyait tout flou mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de courir et sauter. Il voulait rejoindre l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Son cœur se serrait... Et si c'était grave? si Shoto ne s'en remettait pas? Il ne voulait pas! Midoriya espérait le voir vivant! Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que sans lui la vie ne serait pas pareil! Il ravala ses larmes et ses regrets une fois qu'il atterrit devant St Luke.

Il entra avec beaucoup d'appréhension mais il était déterminé! Il voulait savoir comment son ami se portait et surtout lui dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur! Il n'avait plus envie de s'en cacher. Il se précipita presque sur l'accueil et demanda le numéro de chambre de Todoroki. L'infirmière, l'ayant reconnu, lui donna et lui indiqua l'étage sans question. Izuku prit les escaliers, sûr d'être plus rapide que l'ascenseur. Plus il se rapprochait de la chambre plus la tristesse venait le submerger.

Les numéros défilaient sous ses yeux et une boule grossissait dans sa gorge à chaque pas. Une fois devant la bonne porte il l'ouvrit en grand et se précipita à l'intérieure. Tous ce qu'il vit fut un Shoto alité, un bras en foulard tandis qu'il mangeait des morceaux de pommes de l'autre. Il était vivant! Il semblait même être en pleine forme. Il s'approcha alors du lit tandis que son camarade le saluait. Arrivé à côté du matelas ses jambes flanchèrent. Il tomba à genoux et se retenant aux draps d'une main tremblante, l'autre au niveau de son cœur. Ses émotions avaient fait un looping dans son corps, lui puisant toutes son énergie.

"Tous vas bien Midoriya? Demanda Todoroki inquiet.

-Je t'aime! Cria t-il en relevant son visage. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés et avoir une maison et des chats, ou des chiens comme tu veux! Ouvrir une agence ensemble et finir vieux et rester des heures dans le jardins à regarder les oiseaux passés alors qu'on sera à la retraite. Si tu veux ou pourras adopter un enfant, ou même deux, c'est comme tu veux!"

Il continua à monologuer alors que le visage de Shoto devenait de plus en plus rouge et qu'un sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Il aurait sûrement pu continuer des heures s'il n'y avait pas eut un "Ferme là putain de Nerd!" qui avait retentit dans la pièce. Izuku gela sur place avant de lever la tête au dessus du lit pour voir que le rideau qui séparait la chambre en deux avait été tiré. Bakugou se tenait là, un air bien coléreux sur le visage.

"Ka-Kacchan? Bégaya t-il.

-T'es pas tout seul ici crétin ! Et franchement on en a rien à branler de tes sentiments niais pour l'autre trou du cul!"

Un silence ce fit dans la pièce et Izuku sentit son visage chauffer. Il tenta de le cacher dans les draps et il lâcha un gémissement mécontent. Il voulait s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Il venait à nouveau de se ridiculiser devant le garçon dont il était amoureux... Il n'y avait rien de pire. Il entendit un petit rire et la voix de Denki retentit pour demander à Katsuki de les laisser tranquille et surtout de venir plutôt s'occuper de lui.

Midoriya n'osait pas relever sa tête et surtout croiser le regard vairon de son ami. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tellement la honte le submergeait. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il imaginait se déclarer à Shoto. Il sentit alors une main lui caresser ses cheveux mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il eut l'impression d'être un enfant réconforté par son père.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Souffla Todoroki. J'ai presque pensé que Yayozuru m'avait mentis, mais je suis content que ce ne soit pas le cas."

Izuku releva ses émeraudes vers le visage de Shoto. Il voyait ce dernier lui sourire tendrement et un léger rose tintant ses joues. Midoriya était un peu perdu... Todoroki était-il déjà au courant de ses sentiments? Attendait-il sa déclaration depuis si longtemps?

"Comment? Demanda t-il.

-J'ai surpris la conversation de Yayozuru et Uraraka qui tentait de nous organiser un rendez-vous. -Dit-il doucement. J'ai été un peu déçu que tu me parle de ton allergie aux chats d'ailleurs.

-Je ne suis pas allergique!

-Ah bon? Fit Shoto confus.

-Oui je... je voulais te dire pour mes sentiments mais... mais...

-Tu as paniqué?"

Deku hocha la tête positivement. Todoroki laissa un petit rire lui échapper, finalement ça ne l'étonnait pas temps que ça. Connaissant Izuku il était facile de savoir que ce dernier avait laissé ses pensés envahir son esprit et créer une panique totale. Il regarda Izuku recommencer à paniquer, ce dernier semblait terriblement gêné et ne voulait plus croiser ses yeux.

"Enfin du coup... Je t'aime Todoroki...

-Plus con comme déclaration y a pas! Vous êtes tous les deux à vomir! Cracha Bakugou.

-Kat! Gronda Denki.

-Quoi? Toi au moins t'as pas blablaté pendant des heures pour rien!

-On peut pas dire que j'ai eut le temps, tu avais déjà fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche!

-Ça nous à évité du blabla inutile!"

Cette fois-ci ce fut autour de Mirdoriya de rigoler de la situation, il le fit très discrètement ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami d'enfance. Ça lui permit au moins de reprendre ses esprits. Il se remit sur ses pieds et se frotta légèrement la nuque avant de se tourner vers Todoroki dont il n'avait toujours pas reçut de réponse. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser de la situation. De sa main valide il tira une des manches, faisant ainsi se pencher Izuku. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres mais ne les toucha pas, puis il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

"Dois-je moi aussi couper cours à tes paroles?"

Deku hocha légèrement la tête et ses lèvres se firent happé par celle de Shoto. Le baiser fut cours mais tendre. ils allaient repartir pour un second baiser quand le téléphone de Todoroki vibra sur la table de nuit. Il n'eut pas l'air très heureux d'être interrompu et décrocha avec un ton bourrus. Midoriya ignorait de quoi il en retournait mais il vit le visage de son petit-ami passer par plusieurs facette: l'agacement, l'exaspération, la tendresse puis l'amour. Les deux derniers sentiment s'était fait en synchronisation avec les mouvements de ses yeux qui étaient revenu sur Izuku.

"Oui. Répondit Shoto. C'était encore plus mignon que ce que tu peux imaginer."

Il tendit alors le téléphone vers Deku qui le prit un peu perdu. Il reconnut rapidement la voix d'Ochaco qui le félicitait tout en hurlant de joie. Elle semblait sûrement la plus heureuse de tous ici. D'ailleurs elle semblait bien trop euphorique... N'avait elle pas été celle qui lui avait dit que Todoroki était à l'hôpital? D'ailleurs elle l'avait fait paniquer pour rien... Il n'appréciait pas trop quelle joue comme ça avec l'information.

"Tu n'as pas écouté mon dernier message? râla t-elle.

-Non...

-Dedans je t'y explique que finalement il y a plus de peur que de mal! Bref je suis vraiment trop contente pour vous!

-...Merci Uraraka."

Le merci était pour le soutient qu'elle lui avait transmis, pour tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour ça, pour l'avoir poussé à se déclarer. En faite il la remerciait d'être une si bonne amie. Il raccrocha et regarda son nouveau petit-ami qui semblait attendre qu'il termine pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

**Et voilà! C'est un petit Os sans trop de scénario en vrai, mais je voulais faire quelque chose de mignon! Et oui j'ai mit du Katsukami en fond ... J'ai pas pu m'en ****empêcher! **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas de laisser un petit commentaire!**


End file.
